


Cigarette

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, M/M, My first english fanfic, Smoking, adult osamu, adult shouyou, my English suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Shouyou try to Impress Osamu





	Cigarette

It was currently lunch break at Shouyou's office and he look everywhere to search for someone. “Ah there is he” he say when spotted the gray haired colleague from another division.

Shouyou already interested in this guy when he see him for the first time when Shouyou having a meeting with that guy's division. Shouyou decide to impress that guy by watching him first. Observing his habit, his favorite things and other. Shouyou know what he do sounds creepy like a stalker, but he need to do it, he must.

Then Shouyou notice that every lunch break, that guy will walk to balcony and smoke in there. Shouyou got an Idea. From then on, he started practice to smoking.

Then today come. Same as usual, the gray haired guy is walking towards the balcony. With determined looks, Shouyou follow him.

“Oh hi, Hinata-san, fancy to see you here” say the guy with ID written Miya Osamu hanging in his neck while lit his cigarette

“Nice to see you too, Miya-san” say Shouyou while taking out his own cigarette

 _You can do this, Shouyou. You can!_ Cheer shouyou to himself

“I don’t know you also smoke, Hinata-san” ask Osamu with wondering looks

“U-uh.. I-I already smoke since eum.. highschool... yes highschool hahaha” Shouyou reply with awkward laugh

Osamu just shrugged

Shouyou start to lit his cigarette, but he immediately start coughing uncontrollably.

Osamu who startled by sudden coughing trying to pat Shouyou back to calm him down.

As soon as Shouyou stop choughing, Osamu laugh so hard that he start to tearing

Now shouyou have done it, He embarrass himself in front of his Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So here my first attempt to write English fic  
> my English is suck ;-;  
> anyway I love osahina  
> but don't smoke to impress your crush  
> it's not good for your health


End file.
